SLP's Madagascar
by slpytlak
Summary: When Shelby, Carly, Twilight Sparkle and Kuzco found themselves stranded in the island of Madagascar from being shipwrecked, they have to deal with a group of Digimon and the Happy Tree Friends.
1. Daydreaming

**Hello fellow authors and readers out there. My good pal Cmera or Secret Universe asked me to do a fanmake of Madagascar. So, enjoy.**

Happy Tree Friends Choir: _**Born free**_

_**As free as the wind blows**_

_**As free as the grass grows**_

In the jungle, we now see a 19-year-old cat with ginger-brown fur brown-green eyes with glasses, a long ponytail, a red long-sleeved top, a purple tank top, blue pants and red shoes; her name is Carly the Cat, swinging on the vine and letting out a Tarzan call.

_**Born free to follow your heart**_

Carly jumps off the vine and began to run, pass the animals called Happy Tree Friends, singing…and flying off, which is weird.

_**Live free**_

_**And beauty surrounds you**_

Carly continued running and happily jumps over a big hole on the ground, doing some flips till she made it to the other side.

_**The world still astounds you**_

_**Each time you look at the stars**_

_**Stay free**_

What the happy cat didn't know is that a dragon is watching her behind the bushes, grinning evilly at its meal. Carly grins as she is making her way towards the water for a swim.

Where no walls divide you

_**You're free as the rolling side**_

The dragon with an evil smirk continues sneaking from behind the cat.

_**So there's no need to hide**_

Carly is almost towards the water…when all of a sudden, a dragon jumps out in from of her, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

"Yikes!" Carly screams and she snaps out of it. She tumbles on the ground with a groan. The real truth is that Carly isn't in the jungle; she's in a zoo of Amity Park Zoo. As for the dragon, it wasn't the predator, not even on lunchtime. This is a 26-year-old female dragon with purple scales, black horns, spines and fins, gray claws, and eyes red as blood. She also wore a plain white shirt and blue pants. Her name is Shelby the Dragon, Carly's best friend and the title of 'Queen of Amity Park' ever since she arrived as a hatchling. Shelby really loves to scare the living pants out of Carly.

"Shelby, do not interrupt me when I'm daydreaming!" Carly yelled in annoyance, "When the cat's in the zone, leave her alone."

"Come on Carly, I just want to wish you happy birthday," Shelby grinned, telling her friend that it's Carly's 20th birthday.

"Hey, thanks," Carly smiled.

Shelby groans as she had her paw on the side of her cheek, "Hey, I got something stuck on my teeth. It's driving me crazy. Can you help me out here, please?"

"You came to the right place, my friend. Dr. Carly D.D.S in the house. Please hop onto my examination table, if you may," Carly said. Shelby got onto the table and sat down before Carly took a look into the dragon's mouth, "Odd, I don't see anything."

"It's on the left," Shelby said.

"Okay, but don't take with your mouth full," Carly looks deeper into Shelby's mouth to find something stuck in her teeth, until she got something out, "What the heck is this thing?" she wondered what it was and it's not a tooth.

"Happy birthday!" Shelby grins, pointing at Carly's present that's in her paws that appears to be a snow globe.

"Wow, thanks, Shelby. This behind your tooth? You're all right," Carly smiled.

"I know, right? They got a shelf full of those. Check it out! Look at that!" Shelby said as Carly shakes the globe, "Yep, 20 years old, huh? A decade! Double digits, a big 2 0!" the dragon notices Carly's upset look on her face; she panicked, "You don't like it?"

"No, it's great," Carly replied.

"You hate it! I should've got you a Shelby alarm clock. That's a big seller," Shelby mumbled in frustration.

"No, the present's great, really," Carly placed her present with the others she got from Shelby, "It's just that another year is coming, going, doing the same old, same old. Standing over here, eating some sweets that can make me go hyper, play some cat toys."

"I see your problem," Shelby notices why Carly is so upset.

"Maybe I should go to law school," said Carly.

"Maybe you should break out of that boring old routine," Shelby suggested.

"How?" Carly asked.

"Get rid of the old act and make some new ones who knows what you're going to do. Maybe while going along with some ad libing, improvise," Shelby explained as she danced around for a bit to show her friend.

"Really?" Carly smiled.

"Yeah, make it fresh," said Shelby.

"Fresh, I can make if fresh," Carly nodded.

"Works for me," Shelby smirked. Soon the clock's bell stars to ding over at the zoo's entrance. That got the animals' attention and Shelby is excited for today. "Here come the people! Oh, I love the people! It's fun people fun time!" She jumped around and dancing in excitement when she made it to another cage. She sees a female violet unicorn with a black-purple mane and tail that had Pink stripes on it, purple eyes and a pink star marking on her flank in her cage, still sleeping. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, Shelby and Carly's friend.

"Hey Twilight, time to get up! We're open!" Shelby said, still excited.

Twilight yawned and groaned, "What day is it?"

"Its Friday, Field Trip Day! Get up!" Shelby kept dancing out of Twilight's cage.

"Yay, it's Field Trip Day…5 more minutes," Twilight began to go back to sleep.

Shelby jumped on top of another cage and calls out, "Hey Kuzco! Come on out! We got a busy day! Time to get up, llama boy!"

Coming out from his cage is a male llama with black hair; a black furry neck while the rest of his body was oddly red; his name is Kuzco, a friend of Carly and Shelby. "Well, not for me. I'm calling in sick," said Kuzco as he comes out of his den…wearing a funnel around his neck.

"What?" Shelby stared at the llama.

"I found another red fur on my should right here! That's it for me!" Kuzco cried.

Shelby face palmed, "Kuzco, it's all in your head." It's true that Kuzco is nervous when the visitors come in, making the llama nervous. Once when zoo closes for tonight, Shelby, Twilight and Kuzco will celebrate Carly's birthday.

**Well, we'll get to entertain the guests and then we'll celebrate Carly's birthday.**


	2. A Zoo Life

**I'm still a little stressed out, so not much to say, but enjoy.**

The entire zoo of Amity Park opened up and the kids with their parents walked in to see all the animals in each place. When one of the customer threw away a coffee cup in the trash near another cage, a 23-year-old blue jay yawns and he picks up the cup and today's newspapers and a small donut; his name is Mordecai. Mordecai take a sip of the coffee and sighs as he walks to his cage mate and his best friend, Rigby, a 23-year-old raccoon, who is still sleeping on a branch.

"Dude, it's time to wake up!" Mordecai yells and throws the newspaper at Rigby.

"Aw man, why must you wake me up?" Rigby moaned.

"Because the people are here," Mordecai replied as he gave the raccoon the coffee and he sat down to read the newspaper as Rigby drank the rest.

Carly went over to the fence, exercising, "Yeah, I'm going to fresh. I'm going to get straight out of the ground, tasty fresh and freshilicious!" The cat drank out of her Shelby thermos before spitting the water out, "Fresh!"

Meanwhile, Shelby, still excited while she's behind the rock, the same place she always performs for the people. She grins as she heard the announcement, "All right ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! The Amity Park Zoo is proud to present, the Queen of Amity Park…"

"Shelby the dragon!" Shelby mouths the same words as the announcer and she imitates the cheers and jumps onto the top of the rock. Shelby saw all the people gathering around her cage, just like she always wanted.

"It's show time!" Carly grins as she watched Shelby. Back at Shelby's cage, the dragon grins and pushed the button on her rock. The fans appear, whirling while Shelby's smile, showing off her sharp teeth. She shows of her moves to the crowd while doing the playful grows. Everyone is enjoying what she's doing, taking pictures of Shelby dancing.

At Carly's cage, the entire crowd gathers around her cage, taking pictures of the cat. "Gather around everybody, the big show will soon begin! Check out this cat taking care of business!" Carly ran over and sucks up the water and she began swishing the stuff around her mouth. Carly began to show some awesome spits, causing the kids to cheer happily. By the time that Shelby finishes up her moves, the crowd cheers like crazy! This is so awesome!

At Twilight's cage, the people took pictures of the unicorn as she uses the magic of her horn to levitate her stuff, including her favorite toy doll, Miss Smarty Pants. As for Kuzco, everyone employee took the llama out to play doctor as the customers took more pictures of the llama.

At another cage, the people gathered around, taking pictures in the small cage, which happens to be the Happy Tree Friends' habitat. The three Happy Tree Friends are in the cage…but there should be four. Well, the Happy Tree Friends aren't like the other animals, including the leader.

The three HTF, Flippy, a green bear wearing an army uniform, Cuddles, a yellow rabbit wearing only pink bunny slippers, and Nutty, a lime green squirrel that has some candy on his head, kept waving at the crowd with smiles. "Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave," said Flippy, the leader.

"Yeah, enough until Sniffles gets us prepared for the escape," said Cuddles. As Cuddles and Nutty kept waving, Flippy pushes his food bowl aside, revealing Sniffles, a gray anteater with glasses, still digging the ground. "Sniffles, statue report," said Flippy.

"We have 500 feet to go, then we should go to the main sewer line of our secret base," Sniffles explained.

"And the bad news?" Flippy asked.

"The last spoon is broke," Sniffles showed the bear the broken spoon.

"Darn! I knew it! We'll have to work overtime!" Flippy turns to Nutty, "Nutty, you're on litter patrol! We need more shovels and get some Popsicle sticks as well."

"Okay!" Nutty saluted and giggles like crazy as he heads down to find any litter that could help the others in their escape.

"What about me, Flippy?" Cuddles asked.

"I want you to look cute and cuddly," Flippy explains to the rabbit, "By tonight, we're busting out this place."

Later on, Carly kept entertaining the kids by doing some armpit farts, "Yeah, you don't see that on Animal Planet!" The kids began to do the same thing, but the parents, disgusted by her behavior, lead the kids away from the cat.

"That's the show, folks! Thanks for coming! I hope you like the whole thing fresh enough for you! I'll be here all week!" Carly walks to her drink, but she sighs sadly. She's still bored with her zoo life; something is missing. Carly took a sip and sighs sadly, "To be honest, I'll be here 365 a year as well as Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Kwanzaa…" Carly tossed her thermos aside while sighing some more, until she heard some thumping noises. She turned and saw a hole being dug nearby and saw four HTF coming out of the hole with plastic spoons.

"You, cat! Can you sprechen sie English?" Flippy demanded.

"Yeah, I sprechen," Carly replied, a bit confused.

"Any idea what continent we're in?" Flippy asked.

"Amity Park," Carly answered.

"Blast! We're still in Amity Park! Dive quickly!" Flippy shoved his friend down the hole.

"Hey wait!" Carly yelled as the HTF emerge to listen to her, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're digging our way to the Valley of Peace to…" Cuddles began to explain, but Flippy slaps the rabbit to keep him from saying anything else.

"The Valley of what?" Carly asked.

"Can you keep a secret, my friend?" Flippy asked. Carly looks around and nods; she leans in, letting Flippy whispering to her ear, "Have you ever seen HTF running around free in Amity Park?" Carly shook her head as Flippy continued, "Or course not. We don't belong here it's just not natural. This is some whacked out conspiracy. So, my friends and I are heading out to the Valley of Peace for the wide open spaces; to the wild," he and the others all hi-fived.

"The wild; you can go there? Sounds great!" Carly grins in excitement. This cat always wanted to go to the wild now that she thinks of it. Going on a trip to see the world and wide open spaces. Carly looks down and saw the HTF are gone. "Hey, hold on! Where is this place, please tell me!" Carly shouted.

Flippy quickly came out of the hole and waves his paws as if he's hypnotizing while going down, "You didn't see anything, right?"

Carly saluted, "Yes sir! I mean, no sir!" Flippy picks up Carly's thermos cup to cover the hole and resumes the mission to go to the wild. Carly watches the last zoo act of the day as Shelby finishing things up as everyone threw some roses to the dragon. She took a bow, until someone threw a pair of underwear at her, making the dragon look at this thing while holding it oddly. "Uh…thanks," Shelby tosses the underwear aside…right into Kuzco.

"Ahh! Underpants!" Kuzco screamed. When the customers, including the kids left the zoo for the day, all the zookeepers, including Titanic Disaster, Lusitania Disaster, Britannic Disaster, Poseidon Disaster and Olympic Disaster got to work to feed and groom every animal in the zoo.

Carly smiles as Lusitania gave her a plate of cheese pizza and cookies. Meanwhile, Twilight smiles as Britannic kept brushing her mane and Poseidon gave the plate of apples and daffodil sandwiches to the unicorn. "This is the life," Twilight sighed happily.

Kuzco, with some needles all over him, looks at Olympic, giving him a plate of meds, "Aw, I'm in heaven."

After Shelby is well groomed and her horns waxed, Titanic approached Shelby on her bed and opened the lid to reveal the three steaks on a platter, "Bon appetite, dear Shelby."

"Aw yeah!" Shelby grins and began to devour the steaks, "Hey llama boy, you sure you don't want a steak?"

"No thanks. You know I'll have problems digesting it," Kuzco replied. Seems everyone is enjoying their evening and going to get ready for Carly's birthday.

**Seems we're all enjoying the zoo life. Be on a lookout when we celebrate Carly's birthday, however, Carly is going to reveal her hidden desire. And don't you DARE have me correct a few lines! I've already blocked that jerk who always kept bothering me of getting the lines all wrong. Stupid loser.  
**


End file.
